Ad Infinitum
by avamura
Summary: Ada hal-hal yang tidak pernah berubah, betapapun waktu berlalu. Dan keabadian, jelas waktu yang terlalu panjang untuk dihabiskan seorang diri. [Thranduil/Legolas family fic]


Dulu, Legolas kecil adalah satu-satunya orang yang diizinkan untuk memegang mahkota _Woodland_. Kecuali sang raja sendiri, tentu saja.

Dulu, Legolas kecil adalah satu satunya orang yang punya otoritas khusus untuk mengacak rambut sempurna sang Raja, mengenakan jubah kebesaran sebagai selimut tidur, atau bahkan melempar bola salju ke wajah Thranduil tanpa perlu khawatir dipenggal setelahnya.

Singkatnya; dulu Legolas kecil adalah satu-satunya orang yang lebih berkuasa di atas Thranduil; karena hanya untuk putranya yang satu itu, Thranduil bersedia melakukan tindakan-tindakan konyol—yang normalnya, tidak dilakukan oleh seorang raja koloni Elf paling berkuasa di Mirkwood bagian Utara.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**= Ad Infinitum =**

[ Ada hal-hal yang tidak pernah berubah, betapapun waktu berlalu. Dan keabadian, jelas waktu yang terlalu panjang untuk dihabiskan seorang diri. ]

_Avamura, 2014. The Hobbit © JRR Tolkien_

.

.

.

.

Kalau kau hidup abadi, kau tidak akan mengingat lagi waktu dan tanggal. Kau tidak akan merasa perlu merayakan anniversary atau ulang tahun. Karena bagi yang tidak mengenal batas akhir, hari-hari dan musim-musim hanya berlalu layaknya angin. Tidak ada yang istimewa.

Tapi sebaliknya, kau akan mengingat momen. Kau akan belajar untuk mengingat sedetil-detilnya semua kejadian baik yang kaualami, karena kenangan itulah yang akan kaubawa sepanjang waktu. Musim apakah hari itu, pakaian apa yang sedang kaukenakan, kata demi kata apa saja yang terucapkan, dan bagaimana perasaanmu mengalir seperti air tenang dari gunung atau bagaimana ia membuncah bak kembang api. Apa saja, sampai yang sekecil-kecilnya. Itulah kenapa kaum Peri tidak pernah melupakan—meski tahun telah berganti tahun, abad berganti abad.

Dan begitu pula dengan Thranduil. Sampai sekarang pun, ia masing mengingat dengan jelas, seperti baru saja terjadi kemarin lusa; bagaimana bahagianya dia ketika pertama istrinya memberitahu bahwa ia mengandung seorang bayi.

Yah, sebenarnya lucu juga kalau dipikir-pikir. Waktu itu Thranduil butuh waktu lima menit penuh untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa ia tidak bermimpi, dan lima menit berikutnya untuk meracau dalam bahasa Sindarin dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Barulah ketika ia sudah bisa mengontrol emosinya kembali, Thranduil segera mengumpulkan seluruh pelayan—dan memberi titah langsung untuk melayani apapun keinginan istrinya. Ia bahkan mengerahkan sepersepuluh pasukan Satuan Khusus untuk mengawal Sang Ratu (yang kemudian dikurangi lagi menjadi tiga orang, karena yang bersangkutan jelas terganggu dengan satu kompi prajurit yang berbaris di belakangnya sepanjang hari). Singkatnya, Thranduil melakukan apa saja yang ia bisa untuk menjaga istri dan anaknya; bahkan kalau perintahnya kadang terlalu berlebihan menurut sebagian orang.

Tapi siapa peduli. Dia raja.

Dan dia akan jadi Ayah. Ya, _seorang ayah_—satu-satunya gelar yang lebih diinginkannya daripada 'Yang Mulia', atau apapun yang ada di dunia. Thranduil bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia merasa sebahagia itu. Akhirnya, sebentar lagi, seseorang akan memanggilnya "_Adar_". Kata yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia dengar setelah kematian Oropher, ayahnya, dalam Pertempuran Dagorlad.

Dan anehnya , entah kenapa jauh sebelum Elfling itu lahir, Thranduil sudah punya firasat kuat bahwa anak yang dikandung istrinya ini laki-laki.

_Calon pewaris Kerajaan Woodland... ya, ya._ Thranduil selalu tampak melamun dengan senyum permanen di bibirnya kalau ia sedang memikirkan tentang ini. Tentang bagaimana ia akan membesarkan putra pertamanya dengan aturan kerajaan, dan mengajarinya teknik pedang serta memanah (_"Ya, tentu saja, karena seseorang harus bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri sebelum ia bisa melindungi orang lain!"). _Thranduil bahkan sudah mempersiapkan senjata-senjata yang akan ia berikan sebagai hadiah, nanti kalau sudah tiba waktunya.

Kemudian, ia akan mengajarkan semua yang ia tahu tentang taktik perang dan pemerintahan, karena Thranduil yakin tidak ada seorangpun di dunia ini yang pantas menggantikan kedudukannya; kecuali darah dagingnya sendiri. Ia juga akan membawa putranya itu naik elk keliling kerajaan. Semua orang harus mengenal calon raja mereka.

Dan begitulah.

Dari hari ke hari, Thranduil pun makin sering menyendiri di sela-sela urusan kerajaan; diam-diam menyusun rencana-rencana dan daftar kegiatan yang akan ia lakukan setelah putra pertamanya lahir nanti. Mengabaikan komentar istrinya bahwa mereka masih lama sekali sebelum janin itu tumbuh cukup besar untuk melakukan itu semua—termasuk 'melempar pisau', 'menunggang kuda', dan 'berjalan dengan elegan', misalnya.

Tapi seberapa keraspun ia berusaha untuk menutupi euforianya, bagi Thranduil, tahun itu tetaplah satu tahun paling lama di sepanjang hidupnya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu se-tidak sabar ini, Yang Mulia. Kau ingat bahwa masih ada sepuluh bulan lagi sebelum putra kita lahir, kan?" tanya istrinya, suatu hari, ketika untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia mendapati sang Raja menatap kosong ke luar jendela menara.

"Ah, _Melethril-nin_." Thranduil berbalik, tersenyum. Kini ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan tendensi wanita itu untuk menebak isi pikirannya dengan tepat di saat-saat tertentu. "Aku tidak perlu diingatkan tentang itu setiap tiga hari sekali, kau tahu. "

"Mmhm. Kalau begitu, kau juga bisa berhenti melamun di tengah hari."

"Kurasa tidak ada yang salah dengan memikirkan masa depan. Kadang harapan bisa menguatkan kita dengan cara yang ajaib," kata Thranduil sambil membungkuk, memberikan satu kecupan ringan di bibir istrinya. "Nah, sekarang kau bisa katakan apa yang kau mau. Aku mendengarkan."

Wanita itu tersenyum malu. Ia bahkan belum sampai mengutarakan tujuannya.

"Errr... kalau tidak merepotkan, aku sedang ingin makan buah beri dari hutan," jawabnya lembut, sambil memainkan ujung rambut Thranduil dengan jari-jarinya. "Tapi aku ingin yang masih muda dan masam."

"Jangan khawatir. Tidak pernah ada yang terlalu merepotkan untuk Ratu Peri dari Mirkwood Utara, tentu saja,_"_ ujar Thranduil, setengah bercanda. "Baiklah. Ada lagi yang lain, _Melethril-nin_?"

"Ya. Jangan kirim satu pasukan. Aku hanya ingin satu atau dua genggam. Cukup kirim beberapa orang wanita saja, mereka akan tahu bagaimana membedakan mana yang muda dan mana yang masih mentah."

Thranduil tertawa. Ia baru saja berpikir akan memerintahkan prajuritnya mencarikan buah beri sebanyak persediaan untuk satu tahun.

"Tentu, tentu. Tunggu saja di kamar. Aku akan mengantarkannya padamu nanti."

Dan begitulah. Agak mengherankan memang, bagaimana kehadiran satu penduduk baru di Hutan saja bisa merubah banyak hal dari seorang Thranduil—yang entah memang tidak ia sadari atau hanya tidak mau ia akui. Sang Raja yang biasanya tidak suka digurui, sekarang dengan senang hati menerima saran dari seluruh rakyatnya soal kehamilan dan merawat bayi yang baru lahir. Bahkan Thranduil berjanji tidak akan egois kali ini—ia bilang akan senang sekali kalau bayi yang akan lahir itu mewarisi gen Sindar-nya, tapi juga tidak keberatan kalau ternyata nanti ia lebih mirip ibunya. Yang mana kemudian segera ditengahi oleh Elrond: "Jangan khawatir, kalian berdua sudah mirip. Jadi yang manapun, tidak akan jadi masalah, kan?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Legolas, _Greenleaf._

Satu frase dari bahasa Sindar dengan dialek Silvan, akhirnya dipilih untuk menjadi nama dari calon pemuda hebat itu. Diambil dari kata _laeg_ dan _golas_—dua kata yang mewakili kelahirannya di musim panas, ketika daun-daun di hutan tumbuh lebih hijau dan lebih lebat. Tahun demi tahun pun terlewati, dan Legolas tumbuh menjadi anak yang ringan tangan, cerdas, bahkan berhati mulia seperti ibunya. Jauh lebih dari yang Thranduil bisa harapkan.

Tapi bagaimanapun, anak-anak tetaplah anak-anak. Sang Raja menikmati waktunya bermain-main dengan putranya; meski mereka punya satu kesepakatan rahasia bahwa di rumah mereka bisa jadi apa saja, tapi di depan publik mereka tetaplah Raja dan Pangeran yang harus menjaga wibawa. Pun Legolas tidak pernah berhenti membuat Thranduil bangga—bahkan sampai ke titik di mana ia sudah yakin akan mewariskan tahta ke putranya yang satu ini begitu kelak ia dewasa.

"_Ada_, kapan aku bisa jadi Raja sepertimu?"

Itu pertanyaan yang paling sering Legolas ajukan, kalau mereka sedang berdua saja. Thranduil jelas tidak bisa menjawab dengan jujur, tentu saja—karena secara hukum, Raja kaum Peri baru akan berganti ke ahli warisnya kalau ia sudah ditaklukkan, hilang, atau meninggal dunia. Tapi berhubung waktu itu putranya masih terlalu muda untuk mengenal konsep kehidupan selain '_para Peri itu immortal, mereka bisa hidup bahagia selama-lamanya'_... biasanya Thranduil hanya akan menepuk-nepuk kepala Legolas sambil menghiburnya.

"Sabarlah, tidak lama lagi. Nanti... setelah tinggimu sudah bisa melebihi bahuku, _Ion-nin_."

Legolas cemberut, membandingkan puncak kepalanya yang cuma sebatas siku sang ayah kalau mereka sama-sama berdiri. "Lama sekali."

Sang raja tertawa rendah. "Terakhir kali kau coba mengenakan mahkota... masih merosot ke lehermu, benar?"

"Yeah, baiklah... baiklah. Tapi kalau nanti aku sudah cukup besar untuk memakainya, _Ada_ janji akan memberikannya padaku, kan?"

Thranduil tersenyum. Tentu saja—_dengan senang hati_.

_Dia bahkan tidak perlu meminta._

"Ya."

"Janji?"

"Janji."

Entah sudah berapa kali dialog ini berulang. Legolas akan menanyakannya lagi dan lagi, setiap kali melihat ayahnya sedang mengenakan mahkota; dan lebih intens lagi ketika musim berganti dan hiasan di atasnya berubah jadi buah beri, daun atau bunga. Tapi Thranduil tidak pernah bosan-bosan menjawabnya. Dengan jawaban yang sama. Dengan antusiasme yang sama.

_Karena dia seorang ayah. _

Ya, karena dia seorang ayah. Satu pernyataan yang bisa menjadi penjelasan legal bahkan untuk tindakan paling tidak masuk akal di dunia.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Satu demi satu, daftar kegiatan yang dulu ia susun pun mulai tercentang dengan tinta merah. Kehadiran Legolas membawa nuansa baru, yang membuat Thranduil merasa hidup begitu indah—bahkan untuk yang pertama kalinya, ia bisa kembali mengingat Oropher dalam kenangan bahagia.

Tapi sayangnya itu tidak lama. Setidaknya sebelum perang dengan para Orc di Gundabad dimulai; yang kemudian mengambil istrinya. Meninggalkan Thranduil hidup dengan separuh jiwa yang tidak bisa dilengkapi kembali. Momen yang menjadi satu titik yang mengubah arah hidupnya seratus delapan puluh derajat, memaksanya mengatur ulang prioritas, dan merubah semua peraturan dan prinsip hidup para Peri Hutan untuk seterusnya.

Seluruh rakyat merasa kehilangan untuk semua yang tewas di peperangan itu. Thranduil pun sudah berusaha merelakan semuanya. Hartanya, kaumnya, harga dirinya sebagai pemimpin yang tanpa sadar menuntun prajuritnya pada kematian. Tapi jika ia harus kehilangan istrinya, yang ia cintai lebih dari seluruh dunia, sungguh... bukankah ini pertaruhan yang terlalu besar? Lalu dengan siapa ia akan menghabiskan sisa keabadian? Dan bagaimana Legolas akan dibesarkan tanpa seorang ibu?

"_Aku ingin punya banyak anak."_ Thranduil ingat sekali kata-kata istrinya. Dulu sekali. "_Yang laki-laki akan kaulatih menjadi Ksatria yang tangguh, dan yang perempuan akan kuajari menjadi Penyembuh yang handal_."

"_Begitu menurutmu,_ _Melethril-nin?"_

"_Ya. Bukankah akan menyenangkan, kalau kita punya keluarga besar? Dengan begitu, akan lebih banyak cinta yang bisa kita berikan dan kita terima."_

Thranduil tersenyum. Keinginan ini sejalan dengan harapan ayahnya; yang jauh sebelum ia meninggal, juga pernah berkata bahwa ia berharap bisa membangkitkan kembali ras Sindar. _"Tentu, kalau itu keinginanmu. Tapi tidak perlu terburu-buru... kita masih punya banyak waktu."_

Dulu, semuanya memang terdengar mudah saja. Tapi sekarang Thranduil baru menyadari betapa kalimat itu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar.

Tanya saja pasukan yang dipimpin Thranduil di Gundabad, bagaimana pria yang biasanya luar biasa tenang itu, untuk pertama kalinya, menunjukkan kelemahan dan kemarahan. Bagaimana ia menangis di atas jasad istrinya, dan bagaimana ia kemudian meluap tak terkendali seperti muntahan lava gunung api.

Dendamnya memang terbalaskan. Tapi toh seribu kepala Orc dan Goblin pun tidak akan bisa membawa istrinya kembali.

Jadi Thranduil mulai mencoba untuk melupakan.

Tapi harapan hanya tinggal harapan. Sejak kematian Sang Ratu, Hutan yang kehilangan mataharinya berubah menjadi dingin dan kaku. Pesta-pesta kerajaan pun masih indah, tapi entah kenapa tidak pernah terasa sehangat dulu. Belum lagi Legolas yang semakin lama, semakin menunjukkan ketidaksinkronannya dengan visi sang Ayah.

Dan jangankan berminat meneruskan jabatan ayahnya sebagai Raja Peri, setiap kali diajak berdialog soal itu saja respon Legolas selalu dingin dan terkesan setengah hati. Padahal waktu itu ia sudah tumbuh menjadi pemanah terbaik dengan mata paling tajam diantara seluruh kaum Elf, satu dari beberapa ksatria terbaik di Middle-Earth... dan bahkan ia sudah cukup tinggi untuk menatap mata ayahnya lurus-lurus.

Singkatnya, Legolas semakin menjauh dari Thranduil. Ia pergi untuk setiap kesempatan yang ia dapat, memimpin pasukan menjalankan misi, dan kemudian pulang terlambat satu atau dua hari. Membuat ayahnya khawatir setengah mati. Apalagi kalau sampai Legolas cedera—yang mana terjadi cukup sering, hanya saja selalu ia tutup-tutupi entah karena ia tidak ingin ayahnya khawatir, atau hanya karena ia malas diinterogasi. Tapi Thranduil selalu tahu, tentu saja—karena setiap kali Legolas pulang dengan luka parah, selalu ada setidaknya satu orang elf yang melapor bahwa ia tidak akan bisa kembali ke Istana kalau bukan berkat sang Pangeran.

Tapi kalau hanya sebatas diabaikan saja, Thranduil masih bisa menerima. Bahkan ketika Legolas berhenti memanggilnya "_Ada_" dan menggantinya dengan gelar resmi "_Aran-nin_" atau "Yang Mulia", ia juga tidak protes. Mengenal seorang Legolas , bisa jadi itu karena ia ingin menyetarakan diri dengan pasukan yang dipimpinnya... atau bisa jadi juga sebuah pernyataan eksplisit, bahwa ia benar-benar sudah berniat membuang gelarnya sebagai Pangeran.

Namun selama putranya bahagia, bagi Thranduil tidak ada masalah. Lagipula menjadi pejuang bagi kaum Peri sudah jadi cita-cita Legolas sedari kecil—dan sejak awal ia memang punya prinsip hidup yang kuat, tidak bisa diganggu-gugat, persis seperti ibunya. Toh di sepanjang jalan menuju keabadian, Thranduil merasa masih akan punya banyak kesempatan untuk merubah pemikiran putranya.

Setidaknya begitu pikir Thranduil... setidaknya sampai kemudian Legolas mengenal para Kurcaci. _Para Pengacau. _Yang mana berkat makhluk terkutuk itu, putranya yang patuh berubah menjadi pembangkang. Sampai akhirnya waktu yang paling ditakutkan Thranduil pun tiba... dan rupanya ia belum siap. Sama sekali belum siap.

"Aku akan pergi, _Aran-nin_."

Begitu kata Legolas, hari itu, ketika ia datang menghadap dengan jubah tebal dan senjata lengkap. Bukan kejutan besar ,sebenarnya—karena Thranduil pun sudah tahu, cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi. Ia hanya tidak pernah mau membahasnya. Maka hari itu, ketika Legolas pamit untuk meninggalkan kerajaan demi mengikuti kata hatinya... sang ayah sama sekali tidak sanggup menjawab.

"Kita tidak bisa diam saja di sini seperti orang semua sedang berjuang mati-matian di luar sana, mereka membutuhkan kita! Mereka membutuhkan aku!"

_Aku juga membutuhkanmu, Legolas._ Itu satu-satunya jawaban masuk akal yang terpikirkan oleh Thranduil; tapi tentu saja, tidak sesederhana itu mengatakannya. Dan mendadak Thranduil teringat kembali pada komentar istrinya, berpuluh tahun silam, ketika tahu Legolas muda seringkali diam-diam menyelinap keluar istana untuk berlatih memanah di hutan:

"_Kumohon_ _jangan hukum dia, Thranduil. Tidakkah kau sadar kalau sebenarnya kalian berdua mirip sekali? Kalian sama-sama keras kepala, dan pantang menyerah... maka semakin dikekang, akan semakin ia lari. Legolas pemuda yang berjiwa bebas, Yang Mulia, seperti halnya dirimu dulu. Dan bukankah supaya burung bisa belajar untuk terbang, ia harus dikeluarkan dari sangkar?"_

Waktu itu, Thranduil hanya akan menghela napas—dan pura-pura tidak melihat ketika sorenya Legolas berjalan berjingkat melewati kamarnya dengan busur dan anak panah di punggung. Karena apa yang dikatakan istrinya selalu benar, dan sejauh itu belum ada yang bisa membuktikan sebaliknya.

Tapi itu dulu. Ia bisa mentoleransi karena setidaknya, ia tahu putranya akan kembali ke rumah ketika matahari terbenam.

Namun sekarang , semuanya berbeda. Thranduil tidak rela melepaskan satu-satunya yang tersisa dari dirinya—dan sejujurnya, tidak akan pernah rela. Berat sekali melepaskan sesuatu yang kaucintai ketika kau tidak bisa meyakinkan diri kalau ia akan kembali lagi padamu; atau ketika kau tidak yakin dirimu masih ada untuk menemuinya ketika ia kembali.

Karena Legolas, baginya masih Legolas yang sama seperti ketika ia masih sering duduk di pangkuannya sambil mendengarkan dongeng kuno tentang Penciptaan Ea, atau Legolas yang merengek minta digendong ke bahunya supaya bisa melihat lebih tinggi. Sebab bagi seorang ayah, semua itu sama saja. Tidak peduli berapa puluh tahun, berapa ratus tahun, berapa ribu tahun. Ada hal-hal yang tidak akan berubah betapapun waktu berlalu.

"Maafkan aku—karena dengan atau tanpa restumu... aku tetap harus pergi, _Aran-nin_."

Thranduil menarik diri mundur ke singgasananya, menjauh dari Legolas yang masih menatapnya penuh penyesalan. Ia merasa dikhianati—ketika hari ini, semua yang ia ajarkan digunakan untuk balik melawan dirinya. _Anak tidak tahu terima kasih._ Maka sekali ini Thranduil tidak punya pilihan lain... kecuali mengangkat tangan dan menunjuk pemuda berambut emas di hadapannya.

"Jangan izinkan pemuda ini satu langkah pun keluar dari istana!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pada akhirnya, Legolas tetap pergi, tentu saja. Entah karena ia jauh lebih kuat daripada prajurit-prajurit istana disatukan, atau karena Thranduil sendiri pun masih ragu-ragu antara mencegah atau membiarkannya pergi. Tapi apalah yang bisa dia lakukan? Bagaimana dia bisa turun tangan menahan kepergian Legolas, kalau saat itu saja ia mendadak harus berpegangan pada lengan singgasananya untuk berdiri tegak? Bagaimana ia bisa menghadapi pedang putranya, kalau dulu ia sendiri yang memberikannya? Dan bagaimana ia bisa melawan pemuda itu; ketika matanya selalu mengingatkan Thranduil kepada seseorang dari masa lalu, yang masih saja bisa membuat hatinya berdarah-darah bahkan hanya dengan menyebut namanya?

Perang dimulai dan diakhiri. Dari awal sampai selesai, Thranduil dan Legolas pun bergerak sendiri-sendiri meski masih berada dalam garis yang sejajar. Sang Raja dengan segala kehormatannya memimpin sebuah pasukan besar, sementara Sang Pangeran berjuang seorang diri dengan pisau, pedang dan busur dari Mirkwood.

Keduanya menang, keduanya selamat.

Dan itulah satu-satunya penghiburan yang bisa Thranduil berikan pada dirinya. Legolas sudah cukup kuat untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri, dan sekarang ia pun sanggup menjadi pelindung bagi seluruh Middle-Earth. Sebagai seorang ayah, tentu tidak mungkin ia tidak bangga. Tapi entah kenapa... masih saja ada yang terasa kurang.

Karena kadang bukan kemenanganlah yang menjadi tujuan akhir... melainkan kebahagiaan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Aku bisa mengirim burung untuk memberitahu Legolas bahwa kau sakit. Mungkin dengan begitu dia akan pulang."

"Elrond..." Thranduil menghela nafas. Lalu melirik sang sahabat yang duduk di sampingnya dengan tatapan putus asa. "Aku bisa terluka, tapi aku _tidak_ sakit. Dan asal tahu saja, Legolas lebih cerdas dari yang kaukira."

"Yah... satu-satunya harapan adalah fakta bahwa beberapa orang mungkin tidak sempat berpikir jernih dengan berita semacam itu."

"Jangan konyol. Kami punya logika yang sama. Apa yang tidak menipuku, tidak akan menipu putraku."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi setidaknya kau bisa mengirim sesuatu padanya, mungkin surat, atau apa saja? Itu akan memperbaiki hubungan kalian. Lagipula sudah lama dia pergi, tanpa kabar... tidakkah kau merasa dia merindukanmu?"

"...Tidak?"

"_Hir_ Thranduil..." Elf berambut cokelat kayu itu memijit pangkal hidungnya, frustrasi. "Kau sama saja dengan Legolas. Izinkan aku menyimpulkan bahwa kalian adalah dua orang yang tidak pernah mengakui bahwa kalian saling mencintai satu sama lain. Legolas anak yang baik, saudaraku, barangkali ia hanya takut kau masih marah karena perpisahan terakhir kalian tidak begitu mesra. Tapi aku masih pada taruhanku, bahwa ia akan langsung pulang begitu kau memintanya."

"Bisa jadi. Tapi kalau dia melakukan perintahku semata-mata karena aku adalah Raja, dan ia datang hanya untuk memanggilku _Aran-nin_ lagi... sama saja apakah dia pulang atau tidak."

"Mungkin kau bisa mulai memanggilnya _Ion-nin_ lagi seperti dulu?"

"Tidak, tidak bisa. Legolas akan merasa dipermalukan—"

"Tidak ada yang memalukan dari menjadi putra tunggal penguasa Eryn Lasgalen, _Hir_ Thranduil..."

Elrond memutar mata. Ada saatnya Raja yang satu ini bisa yakin sekali bahwa kata-katanya adalah perpanjangan lidah Dewa, tapi ada kalanya pula ia merasa begitu tidak berharga sampai-sampai ia membenci dirinya sendiri.

"Saudaraku, perang sudah berakhir. Kau membawa bangsa Peri ke masa kejayaannya. Dan tidak masuk akal kalau kau jadi satu-satunya orang yang masih berduka sepanjang hari karena menyesali keputusanmu membiarkan Legolas mencari Strider. Harusnya kau tidak perlu menyarankannya pergi ke Utara kalau kau tahu jadinya akan seperti ini."

Mata Thranduil menerawang. "Tapi... dia burung yang bebas, Elrond. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia lebih membenciku dari yang sekarang."

Sampai di sini, Elrond sudah siap membombardir Thranduil dengan satu paragraf argumentasi bahwa _'Legolas tidak seperti itu!'_. Tapi belum sempat ia membuka mulut, seorang prajurit yang mendadak masuk ke ruangan sudah keburu menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka.

"Maaf atas kelancangan saya, Yang Mulia..." ujarnya cepat, sambil menghormat sopan. "Tapi di Gerbang Depan, ada seseorang yang memaksa untuk bertemu dengan Anda."

Thranduil menautkan alis. "Tamu? Bukankah kita sudah sepakat, Prajurit, bahwa aku tidak menerima tamu ketika aku sedang menemui saudaraku di balairung utama?" ujarnya, menatap tajam ke sang prajurit berzirah emas, "Kau boleh mengusirnya pergi, atau memintanya datang lain kali—"

Namun belum sampai Thranduil menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mendadak pintu ruangan sudah didobrak dari luar. Seseorang bertubuh jangkung dan mengenakan jubah hijau tua melangkah masuk, dan tanpa ragu berjalan lurus menuju sang raja. Para pengawal yang berdiri di samping singgasana langsung serempak menghunus pedang.

"Tunggu."

Thranduil mengangkat tangan kirinya—isyarat supaya mereka menahan serangan. Dalam aturan istana, ia harus memberi setidaknya kesempatan bagi setiap tamu untuk memperkenalkan diri—sekalipun tamunya itu bertingkah tidak sopan.

Namun ketika orang yang baru datang itu membuka tudungnya, dan menampakkan rambut pirang panjang serta mata biru langit yang tidak asing... sang Raja tertegun.

"Kau—"

Thranduil mengenali sosok itu, tentu saja, bahkan sama baiknya seperti ia mengenal dirinya sendiri. _Bagaimana tidak, kalau sekarang ia berdiri di sini._ Orang yang ia cintai dengan sepenuh hidupnya meski tidak pernah bisa ia akui. Orang yang turut membawa sisa jiwanya pergi ketika ia pergi. Orang yang telah sekian lama meninggalkan rumah, tapi rupanya masih ingat jalan pulang...

Maka detik itu juga, tanpa sepatah kata pun, Thranduil berdiri dari singgasananya—dan melangkah maju meski ragu-ragu. Menapaki satu demi satu anak tangga... dan akhirnya berhenti ketika jarak mereka hanya tinggal sejangkauan tangan. Di sana Thranduil bergeming; dan Elrond segera menyusul, karena melihat pria itu mendadak gemetar—ketika sang pemuda menghormat dengan tangan kanan di dada... layaknya salam para anggota kerajaan.

Dan hari itu, semua orang yang hadir di sana menjadi saksi bahwa bahkan seorang Raja yang dari luar tampak keras dan dingin pun masih punya hati. Karena di depan pemuda itu, seluruh pertahanan Thranduil runtuh—dan untuk yang kedua kalinya ia tidak peduli.

"Selamat datang di rumah, _Ion-nin_..."

.

.

.

.

**= x X x =**

.

* * *

**P/S:** Yaaakk. Saya belum bisa move on dari TBFA, huhuhu. Pengennya sih diketik cepet, tapi kok ya tetep melar 3k juga =_= Tapi seenggaknya udah lumayan lega lah habis nulis ini. Habisnya, meskipun film ini generally happy ending, (dengan perang berakhir dan Bilbo pulang ke rumah), tapi somehow saya masih belum sreg dengan hubungan bapak-anak yang kece banget ini. Jadi yah.. pilihan terakhir akhirnya ya nulis fanfic, demi memuaskan hasrat pribadi saya ahahaha.

Ditulis sambil (lagi-lagi) maraton dengerin OST ending The Hobbit 3, The Last Goodbye by Billy Boyd. Anyway, thanks for reading!

**Elvish translations:**  
Adar= father, Ada= dad/daddy  
Ion-nin= my son, Melethril-nin= my female love(r), Aran-nin= my King


End file.
